


Heartbeat

by hajo4354



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajo4354/pseuds/hajo4354
Summary: It's always such a long time between seeing each other...Pre "Rare Species"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Heartbeat

Yennefer laid next to Geralt. They had run into each other yet again, as they had for the last few years, paths crossing. He had been brought by the prospect of monsters and money, as always, and she was here on the word of someone who had heard of someone who might know something about restoring her ability to have a child; she was used to chasing the faintest of rumours by now. The emptiness she felt at not being a mother hadn’t abated with every false trail, but being with Geralt always made the pangs of loneliness a little less painful. Even as she left Geralt in the morning every time, spurned on by this chase, she regretted leaving him, wishing she had stayed even as she knew she had to go. 

She shifted her head so it was laying on his chest. She listened to his heart beating. The heartbeats were spread so far apart...a thump, and then she’d wait, almost an uncomfortable amount of time, several moments past when natural rhythms would have made her intuit the next one to come, before the next heartbeat would resound in her ears. 

She knew Geralt was falling asleep, as he so often did when they were reunited. She knew it meant he was comfortable, at ease. He always looked so tired when she came across him, and always looked so much more rested when she left him in the mornings. She wasn’t sure if he was asleep when she spoke, wasn’t sure if she was speaking to him or herself.

“Your heartbeat, listening to it, it’s like how I feel when we’ve left each other. It’s like we are together for this brief moment, a heartbeat of time, and then I’m left waiting, wondering when the next time will come. And it’s always too long, and then just as I’m pondering the unnaturalness of the amount of time, wondering if there will even be another one, there you wander into my life again.”

Yennefer left her head on his chest a moment, and his voice rumbled into her ear as he said, half-asleep, “I always think it’s too long, too.”

Yennefer felt a swell of emotion at his words, joy tainted with sadness, knowing she would be leaving him in the morning, but feeling perfectly content in this moment, their heartbeat together.


End file.
